Et l'histoire continu
by Alexander Dark
Summary: Alors voilà, cette fic est une réponse à un défi que m'a lancer Djhera, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, please. Yaoï SanzoGoku
1. Chapter 1

****

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement.**

Dans une auberge, 4 hommes prenaient des chambres doubles quand soudain un d'entre eux tira plusieurs coups de feu sur deux membres de cet étrange groupe.

Urusaï, Hurla l'homme blond qui avait tiré.

Demo Sanzo, c'est Gojô qui a commencé rétorqua un petit brun aux yeux d'or.

Nani ? C'est Baka Saru qui a commencé, en disant que je ronfle, reprit Gojô.

C'est faux. Tu a dis que je puais des …

Urusaï, Kono baka gaki. Hurla de nouveau Sanzo tout en tirant sur les 2 concernés

Maa maa, intima le 4e membre, de cet étrange équipe, du nom de Hakaï

C'est alors que Sanzo s'empara des clés de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Gôku, le petit aux yeux d'or. Tout en montant les escaliers menant aux chambres le blond aux yeux améthystes repensa à ce qui c'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais de devoir hurler et tirer sur son petit singe l'attristait. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas Sanzo était tombé amoureux de cet être hérétique banni par les dieux pendant 500 ans et ce pour un acte qu'on avait effacer de sa mémoire. Pendant ce temps, Gôku, s'inquiétait et culpabiliser car Sanzo était en colére à cause de lui. Gojô aussi était préocuper après tout le saru ne répondait à aucune de ses provoquations ( N.A : Tu m'étonne, il est plongé dans ses pensés le singe, (murmurant) chose très rare d'ailleur. G : Nani ? Teme Lotus j'aurai ta… (Sanzo arrivant et tirant sur le singe) S : Voilà il est calmé. -- N.A : Trop cinglé) chose très rare et signifiant qu'un problème arrivait. Du moin c'est ce que Gojô supposait donc il demanda :

« Hoy, Saru, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Hein ? Ha euh non tout vas pour le mieux.

C'est ça, oui. Arrête de faire l'idiot, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine, après tout tu ne répond à aucune de mes provocations.

Je m'inquiéte pour Sanzo, c'est tout.

C'est pas la peine, il est fort le bonze.

Je… »

Mais Gokû fut interrompi par une explosion venant du village dans lequel se situait l'auberge.

« Shimatta » reprit le singe tout en quittant le lieu aux pas de course talonné de prés par Gojô et Hakaï qui avait, lui aussi, entendu l'explosion. C'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent leurs ennemis, Shien, Zenon et Homura se tenaient droit devant eux en invitation au combat. Ni une ni deux, Gokû invoqua Nyôïbo et fonça sur Homura juste après avoir écarté Shien et Zenon avec de puissants coups de pieds. Alors que Gojô s'occupait de Zenon et Hakaï de Shien, Sanzo arriva et vue Gokû en difficulté contre Homura. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Kanzeon comme quoi s'il continuait ainsi il ne serait plus le soleil aux yeux du singe mais Sanzo, seulement Sanzo. Le bonze pris donc la déscition d'aider le saru en lui montrant qu'il était avec lui.. Mais au même moment, Gokû donna un coup si violent qu'il projeta Hamura sur plusieurs métres. Le Kami se redressa et dit à Gokû, avec un sourire aux lévres :

« Bien ! Tu es suffisament puissant maintenant. » Tout en prononçant cette phrase, le prince avait ôter ses chaînes de ses poignets et une aura se dégagea du corps de ce demi-dieu, une aura, certe puissante, mais qui était loin de surpasser celle de Santeï Tenseï.

« Il est temps de se battre sériusement Son Gokû. Montre moi le niveau du dieu du ciel, reprit Homura.

Je veux bien te monter mon niveau, mais je ne suis pas un dieu, désolé, rétorqua l'enfant aux yeux d'or.

Normalement tu es sensé resté dans l'ignorance, mais n'as-tu jamais eu la sensation de connaître Sanzo, Gojô et Hakaï ? N'as-tu jamais pensé avoir commit quelque chose de grave pour avoir était enfermé pendant 500 ans ?

… Si…répondit Gokû en baisant les yeux.

Dans ce cas, je vais rompre le scellé comme ça tu connétras ton passé et tu m'aidera, j'en sui sur. »

Homura s'approcha lentement de Gokû, posa ses mains sur le front du singe tout en résitant une incantation de destruction de sceau. C'est alors que le front de Gokû s'illumina et que les combatants s'arrêtérent pour regarder ce phénomène étrange et magnifique (N.A :Y'a une foire. Super ! Yatta ! Gokû : Une foire ? Où ça, où ça ? Gojô : Baka ! C'est toi la foire. Gokû : Nani ? Lotus c'est vrai ? l'auteur s'éclipse pour survivre, à toute -, lol. Gokû :Lotus, revient, Teme !) qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Lorsque la lumiére s'éstompa, les cheveux de Gokû avait poussé et bien que son controleur soit en morceaux, le saru n'était pas fou, bien au contraire ! Il regardaitautour de lui tout en se souvenant de son tragique passé. Soudain son regard croisa celui de Sanzo et Gokû comprit qu'il avait devant lui les réincarnations des êtres qu'il lui était les plus chère et qu'il avait tué de ses mains. Alors que Gokû faisait le point, Homura se remit à parler :

« Alors que décide tu ? Vas-tu m'aider à détruire le royaume céleste ?

Je…

Baka ! hurla Sanzo. Ce n'est pas pour un acte que tu as commit que tu dois te fier, après tout, ton passé est loin.

Arigatô Sanzo. Homura, t'aider je m'y refuse par contre, te monter mon niveau j'accepte avec plaisir, répondit le dieu du ciel avec un sourire reflétant son esprit combatif, le tout en se mettant en garde et en déployant son aura.

Comme tu voudras. Homura ,après avoir prononcer cette ultime phrase, s'élança contre Gokû et essaya de lui asséner un coups de poing en y mettant tellement de forceque lorsqueGokû esquiva avec une rapidité sans égale le sol laissa voir un énorme cratére avec en son centre un dieu se tenant droit et fier.

Lotus : Alors voilà j'éspére que mon premier chapitre vous à plus après tout c'est ma première fic et je ne pense pa que je me serai mise à l'écrire si Hahame ne m'avait pas motiver.

Gokû : Tu parle. T'as vu pourquoi tu me fais passer la-dedans

Lotus : Et encore t'as rien vu «(sourire inquétant)

Gokû : Je le sent mal là…

Lotus : ça tu peux le dire, niark niark…

Gokû : Au secours !

Lotus : Bon ben laisser des reviews S.V.P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le combat des dieux**.

Homura avait beau se tenir droit et fier au milieu du cratère qu'avait causé son coup de poing cela n'avait fait que faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Gokû qui se mit soudainement à rire sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

« J'y crois pas. T'es plus âgé que Nataku et ton coup de poing est de la force du sien lorsque l'on s'amusait ensemble il y a 500 ans. T'es vraiment nul ou quoi ? expliqua le saru en continuant de se moquer du demi-dieu. (N.A : Mais oui, il est nul, c'est d'en ça nature, que veux-tu. Yosh, ça rime ! **Pardon aux fans d'Homura !**)

Teme, hurla Homura tout en se jetant vers Gokû.

Hein ? Désolé mais je doute qu'un enfoiré puisse te montrer la force d'un vrai coup de poing, répondit Gokû tout en s'apprêtant à donner un coup qu'Homura esquiva à la dernière seconde sans pouvoir éviter l'explosion produit qui l'expulsa sur plusieurs mètres.

Tu vois, ça c'est un vrai coup de poing. Oups… tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé si c'est le cas, affirma le saru avec un faux air navré.

Passons aux choses sérieuses veux-tu ?

Avec grand plaisir ! répondit Le Dieu du Ciel Saint.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent tout en se tournant autour, c'est alors que les antagonistes foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les coups s'échangèrent à une telle vitesse que les deux youkaïs et le bonze présent n'arrivaient pas à suivre la totalité des actes contrairement aux deux dieux guerriers qui étaient ébahit par la force et le talent de ces demi-dieux qui s'affrontaient pour défendre leurs idéaux. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Shien fût de voir à quel point Gôku avait mûri en peu de temps. Après tout, il se souvenait de cet enfant qui venait rendre visite à Nataku et à qui l'on avait dit donner les colliers de fleurs au prince, sans le faire pour autant. Il avait trouvé cela aberrant mais n'avait rien pu dire ou faire et ceci l'avait attristé car le dieu guerrier avait été totalement abattu.

Ce qui avait le plus marqué Shien était quand même le jour de « l'exécution » de Gôku où Nataku avait littéralement désobéit à son père.

**(Flash Back)**

Ce jour-là tous les dieux de la guerre des différentes armées étaient présentes, aucune ne devait manquer à l'appel. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas partit des dieux guerriers Konzen était lui aussi présent. Kenren et Tempô étaient hors d'eux et les soldats de l'armée de l'Ouest, dont ils étaient les supérieurs, se devaient de les retenir de se jetaient sur Ritôten sous peine d'exécution or le général et le maréchal étaient apprécier de leurs hommes. Au même moment Nataku fonça sur le petit singe pour lui trancher la gorge avec son sabre, c'est alors que Gôku lui donna son nom ce qui entraîna une remontée de souvenir de la marionnette tueuse. Ce dernier, arrêtant son geste, se coupa le bras droit de telle manière que tous comprirent qu'il n'était plus le serviteur des dieux ni le bras obéissant de son père. Au moment où Nataku repartait, Ritôten, fou de rage, se glissa à côté de l'hérésie de le Terre et lui dit, suffisamment fort pour que Tempô, Kenren et Konzen entendent :

« Malgré ce qui vient de se passer rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de faire obéir Nataku, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. »

En entendant cela Gôku entra dans une rage folle ce qui brisa son contrôleur pour laisser voir le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur. Suivant son instinct meurtrier Gôku tua, à ce moment là, la plupart des dieux. Et bien que ses tuteurs essayèrent de l'en empêcher, ils furent, eux aussi, tués au moment où Kanzeon arrivée. Elle remit en place le contrôleur mais le singe se rendit vite compte du génocide qu'il venait de commettre quand soudain il éclata en sanglot devant les dépouilles de « Ten-chan », « Ken nisan » et Konzen qu'il avait lui-même tué.

« Nataku, efface-moi la mémoire. Murmura Gôku tout en continuant de pleurer.

Nan dé s'ka ?

Je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre sans devenir fou avec le souvenir d'avoir tué les êtres qui contaient le plus pour moi et d'avoir leurs sangs sur les mains. Onegaï shimasu, Nataku.

D'accord mais sache que le jour où tu retrouveras la mémoire je sortirai de l'état comateux dans lequel je me plongerais tout à l'heure

Haï ! »

C'est alors que le prince forma des signes tout en récitant une incantation sous le regard compatissant de Kanzeon Bosatsu.

« Kaï. » (ouverture)

Alors qu'une lumière aveuglante commençait à l'entourer Gôku murmura un faible sayonara à son meilleur ami.

**(Fin du Flash Back)**

« Hoy Shien !

Nani Zenon ? demanda le dieu aux fouets tout en sortant de ses pénibles souvenirs.

Depuis quant le singe est-il aussi fort ?

C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas présent le jour de sa soit dissant exécution mais sache que son niveau est le même qu'à ce moment, à quelques exceptions prés où il est plus rapide.

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, le Royaume Céleste ne l'a pas choisi comme successeur à Nataku ?

S'il y a bien une chose que Tempô, Kenren et Konzen ont apprit à Gôku c'est bien le fait de ne jamais laisser personne décider de son destin, il n'appartient qu'à lui de créé son avenir et ce comme il l'entend.

A, sô desu ka

**Au même moment au Ten-kaï. **

« Laissez-moi passer, bordel de merde de médeux de bip. ( Censuré, lol.)

Maa maa Nataku…

Du calme ! Tu ose me demander de me calmer alors que mon meilleur ami, que dis-je, mon seul ami, est en train d'affronter, non pas un simple dieu, mais MON PUTAIN DE SUCCESEUR ! Hurla le kami.

Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu l'aideras, bien au contraire, tu le gêneras.

Vous avez raison. Je vous pris de m'escusez Kanzeon-sama.

Hum! Bon ce n'est pas grave, après tout t'es encore qu'un gamin, rétorqua la déesse.

Kanzeon Bosatsu sama ! L'empereur approche d'ici. Il vient pour la visite annuelle. Dit Shiroujin tout en surgissant de derrière les massifs portes en hêtre du palais.

Shimatta ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le singe retrouve la mémoire et que tu te réveille l'unique jour par ans où le vieux croûton vient te rendre visite ?

J'en sais rien moi ! C'est pas ma faute, bordel !

Maa maa tous les deux…

Oh toi, la ferme ! » Dirent Kanzeon et Nataku d'une même voix à ce pauvre Shiroujin.

**Homura VS Gôku.**

Pendant que Nataku et Kanzeon essayaient de se sortir des emmerdes occasionner par la visite du vieux Homura et Gôku continuaient leur combat. Aucun n'avait le dessus sue l'autre, c'était le combat le plus serré qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait ou observer pour certains.

C'est alors que l'hérésie de la Terre invoque Nyoïbo et avec une maîtrise de maître transperça Homura. A ce moment là le prince guerrier nu d'autre choix que de s'incliner devant l'être dit suprême tout en murmurant un faible « arigatô ogaimasu » à Gôku songeur d'avoir perdu car Homura voulait mourir ainsi et à donc gagner, d'une certaine manière du moins.

**Lotus **: Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mise plus tôt mais j'ai du monde à la maison pour les fêtes et mes parents ont décidé de montrer tous les jolies petits coin de Guadeloupe à ma sœur aîné ainsi qu'à mes grands-parents. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu publier vendredi comme je l'avais promis à certain et j'en suis navrée.

Bon ben à la prochaine et surtout laissez des reviews S.V.P.

**Gôku** : Ouais, c'est ça laissez-lui des reviews elle arrêtera peut-être de me massacrer.

**Lotus **: Ouin, Goku m'aime plus ! Il veut plus être dans ma fic !

**Gôku **: Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça !

**Sanzo **: Pitié mettez des reviews ça les feras taire. Merci d'avanve.


End file.
